Systems utilized to clean the interior of tubes, or other small hollow parts, with the use of a high pressure water jets are known. Typically, a rotating fluid nozzle is inserted into the interior of a tube, and moved along that interior. A source of high pressure water is generally connected to the nozzle and jets outwardly from nozzle openings at a forward end of the nozzle, causing the nozzle to rotate. The jetting fluid impacts against an interior surface, cleaning the tube. One challenge with such high pressure jet nozzles is the countering of the forces on the shaft from the high pressure water.